1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing technology, and more particularly, to a device and method of extracting a keypoint in an image and an image matching system for analyzing an online distribution situation of contents using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Information search through the Internet is also being increased while Internet technology is developed and fields utilizing the Internet are gradually expanded. Conventional information search through the Internet was largely performed based on a text, but recently, search technology based on an image is being developed while an amount of an image or a video, etc. uploaded on the Internet is increased. However, since the amount of data which is a search target is increased in an image-based search compared with a text-based search, a search speed is decreased and search accuracy deteriorates.
That is, in the image, there is a problem in which it is difficult to search the same or a similar image due to various changes (for example, illumination change, size change, affine change, time change, etc.) generated in the image. For example, even when capturing the same object according to the lighting change when capturing an image, differences in a color may be remarkably generated. Further, when capturing the image, different images are generated when a camera is rotated or the object is rotated. Moreover, different capturing images are obtained even when capturing the same object according to a resolution and a capturing distance of the camera, and whether a zoom function of the camera is used. Accordingly, it is difficult to search the same image as or an image similar to a predetermined image, and the search accuracy deteriorates.